gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel Moon Archdemon
|alttextcolor=white |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=History }} Cruel Moon Archdemon (殘月大魔) was a member of the [[Asura Blood Sect|'Asura Blood Sect']]' '''and their eighth Prelate before his death'.' Appearance Cruel Moon Archdemon was an elderly man with a muscular build and usually had a serious expression on his face. He had a thick white moustache and long flowing white beard that matched his equally long side burns. The remaining hair from his balding head was tied back into a traditional bun. He also wore an ornate robe and a cloak with large pauldrons but later on changed to a simple cloak. Image Gallery Personality Cruel Moon Archdemon was an impetuous and belligerent man. He also had great pride in the Asura Blood Sect and was a firm supporter of the Sect's dream of conquering the Middle Kingdom as he was willing to travel to the murim to find a weapon that could make it possible even against the Grand Prelate's orders. Even moments before his death, he never wavered in loyalty to the Grand Prelate and gave a rare warm smile to a vision of him. Furthermore, he seemed to have cared somewhat about his bodyguards, showing a moment of grief when he learned about their dwindling numbers however he was also willing to reprimand them for their failures.Chapter 112 (Yongbi) Powers and Abilities Cruel Moon Archdemon Preparing to Attack.png|Preparing to use his most powerful move Cruel Moon Archdemon's Ki Manipulation (1).png|Creating ribbons with his ki Cruel Moon Archdemon's Ki Manipulation (2).png|Snatching Yul Mugi up Cruel Moon Archdemon's Ki Manipulation (3).png Cruel Moon Archdemon's Ki Manipulation (4).png Cruel Moon Archdemon's Ki Manipulation (5).png|The ribbons burning Goo Hwi's arm As he was one of the Prelates of the Asura Blood Sect, Cruel Moon Archdemon's power was comparable to that of the Twelve Supreme Masters.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) While not as physically capable as the gosu he encountered in the Middle Kingdom, Cruel Moon Archdemon was an incredibly powerful combatant due to the deadly techniques he used. They were capable of easily fatally wounding a ' ' of Goo Hwi's caliber while making himself almost immortal. What made his 'Demonic Techniques' especially dangerous was that they involved the use of poison that caused rapid decay and distorted the victim meridians.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) In addition, any wounds inflicted by the demonic techniques caused the victim to feel extreme pain which hindered their ability to participate in a prolonged fight.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) '''Ki Manipulation': Cruel Moon Archdemon had the ability to form ribbons from ki to snatch up or bind whatever he desired. They were also capable of burning the flesh of his enemies.Chapter 14 (Yongbi) Cruel Moon Archdemon was well-versed in martial arts techniques: * Blood Shadow Aura * Divine Blood Rain Devastation Technique, Ten-Thousand Ravaging Demonic Beasts * Great Asura Regeneration Technique: 'A powerful technique that made Cruel Moon Archdemon nigh-immortal. It allowed him to regenerate even the most grievous wounds.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) * 'Great Pressure Points Strikes Technique: An extremely deadly technique that is guaranteed to be fatal if successful. The only way to survive it is receive aid from someone "whose medical arts reach the heavens."Chapter 113 (Yongbi) * Spirit Annihilating Dance of Soul Mastery * Demonic Techniques: ** Great Asura Soul Summoning Technique ** Great Phantasmal Soul Technique, The 17th Move: Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver ** Phantasmal Demonic Form * Incorporeal Demonic Techniques: 'These demonic techniques are capable of producing ki that is as destructive as a real weapon.Chapter 115 (Yongbi) ** 'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 5th Move: Asura Devastation ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 12th Move: Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The Incorporeal Crescent Blade ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall: '''This is the most powerful move of the Incorporeal Demonic Techniques. Quotes * (To Goo Hwi after their second clash) "''In my 64 years of glory and shame... I have never once felt any regret since I joined '' cause. ''It's a shame Goo Hwi... If only our battle here... could've been fought under '''his flag with the world at stake."Chapter 118 (Yongbi) * (Before dying) "''My lord... I pray that you fulfil our long cherished desire of a hundred years..." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased